Into heaven
by JustJun
Summary: Urd and co sneak Mara into heaven so she can meet Kami. Can they overcome tough valkyrie security guards, crazy admin and gift shop madness? Urd X Mara pairing. yuri/femslash.


**Into heaven **

Ah! my goddess

Yuri- Mara x Urd, Peorth x Lind (have you read my other stuff?)

Rating T.

AN: I'M ALIVE!! For now. I have somehow managed to write this Urd and Mara story that has been in my mind for ages. Think of it as a little present to all the readers that enjoy yuri out there ^^

* * *

Urd scrunched her eyebrows in concentration as she carefully sprinkled a fine yellow powder into her latest potion. Utmost care and precision was needed for this to be successful. With a final dash of the powder, a small explosion blew white fumes into the air and the liquid turned a prominent blue colour. She was finished. She quickly placed a bung onto the vial and held it up proudly to look at. With a demonic smile, she headed for the living room where her sisters, Keiichi, Peorth, and Mara awaited.

"Everyone I have it!" she yelled triumphantly whist slamming the door open. Upon seeing her girlfriend enter the room, Mara escaped the clutches of Skuld and that cursed robot and ran behind Urd. She quickly ripped off the electrode pads placed on her forehead by the eager genius and checked that she was still one piece.

"Mara put those back on! I'm not done with my testing!" Skuld said holding out a chart that looked too complicated to understand.

"Oi! I'm not a guinea pig here! Do your tests on Keiichi!"

"He's not the one we're trying to sneak into heaven" Skuld retorted. Defeated Mara sat back down and put the electrode pads back on. Urd sat down next to her, and she passed the vial to Peorth who examined it thoroughly.

"Why is it blue?"

"Why is the sky the blue?" Urd replied grinning sheepishly.

"In other words you don't know."

"Hey I'm the potion expert here! And I say there's nothing wrong with it" She grabbed the vial back from Peorth and pulled the bung out.

"Whatever you say. It's not my girlfriend drinking it," Peorth said and chuckled lightly. "Nice knowing you Mara." Unfortunately for Mara she never paid much attention in her alchemy or potion lessons in her youth. So she always had to place her trust in Urd, which needless to say often had disastrous ramifications. The laughing coming from Peorth worried her greatly, and she once again thanked her immortal demon sprit.

"Here Mara" Urd passed the vial to Mara. "Drink this and your demon symbols will turn into goddess symbols. Then you can sneak into heaven with me and meet Kami."

"Someone please tell me why I had to pick the girl with the Daimakaicho as her mother and Kami-sama as her father?" Mara said banging her head on the table. "I just wanted a simple life. Like getting a raise or promotion in my demon work or becoming manager of the convenience store," she mumbled.

"I'm getting bored hurry up and drink it Mara." Skuld said tapping her clipboard irritated. Mara looked up weakly and gulped. She quickly closed her eyes and brought the vial up to her lips and held it there mentally psyching herself up.

"Um…" interrupted Keiichi. Urd, Skuld and Peorth scowled at him for his horrible timing.

"Thank Kami" Mara muttered and held the vial as far away from her as possible.

"What's the matter Keiichi?" Belldandy asked with a smile. He looked away from the three pairs of glaring eyes and faced Belldandy.

"Um I know you want to sneak Mara into Heaven but isn't there security in Heaven, like at the airport? Even if her symbols change surely someone might recognise her." Urd, Skuld and Peorth all face faulted…he was right. Peorth coughed and sat up in a dignified manner, in an attempt to hide how shocked she was that he spoke something that they all should have known.

"I agree with Keiichi" Belldandy added, "When Mara enters Heaven she will emit a different frequency because her base wave is different and Admin will be alerted of the change. Then a Valkyrie team will be sent to investigate."

"Oh well I guess I just won't need to meet Kami then" Mara chuckled and placed the bung back onto the vial happily.

"Oh no you don't!" Urd scowled and hit her on the head. "We are sneaking you into heaven!"

"Urd have you even been screened by Valkyries upon entering heaven? I mean your base wave is definitely different," Peorth said.

"Once, but after that they put a note into the system that it was me."

"So if that note were to let's say disappear, we could just claim the different frequency is because of you and not Mara." The three goddesses smiled cunningly at each other

"I'll hack into Yggrasil and delete the note," Skuld said.

"I'll make sure Lind is on duty so she'll screen you two," Peorth added.

"Perfect!" The three of them high fived and focused their attention on Mara. She was a demon, a first class one at that. But the demonic aura coming from the three really made her question if they were really goddesses or not.

"Hey wait guys…Surely we should think about this more? Maybe try the potion out" Mara said. She quickly made a leap for the door but she only thudded against the ground as Banpei-kun grabbed her leg. Soon her arm and legs were bound together by Peorth's accursed vines and Skuld pulled her chin down. Her eyes widened in fear as Urd took the bung off and she poured the liquid into her mouth. She swallowed and the bitter taste ran down her throat. It sent a warm feeling to her face, as if she were being burnt by hell fire. They all let go of her and she lay on the floor like a fur rug. Urd peered over her and she smiled evilly.

"Success!" Mara's red demon symbols had turned blue.

"Am I dead?" she asked wearily.

"No" Skuld replied staring at a screen Banpei-kun had produced "All your vitals are the same and your still alive. I'll hack into the system now then."

"This is so shameful. Me! A first class demon posing as a goddess! Oh if only my parents could see me now" Mara wailed dramatically. Rolling her eyes Urd opened the door to the garden and took one of Mara's hands and effortlessly threw her out into the garden with one strike. "WAAHHHHH" Mara yelled as her head collided with the floor.

"Stop your complaining. You were perfectly fine with meeting Kami yesterday. In fact you said you wanted to tell him we were dating first instead of my mother" said Urd as she walked into the garden soon followed by everyone else.

"Of course I want to meet Kami before Hild-sama. Who wouldn't? Hild-sama is going to skewer me alive or make me scrub hell's toilets when she finds out I'm dating her daughter! Have you seen Hell's toilets Urd? Have you?!!" Urd rolled her eyes and stood next to Mara who was now sitting up snivelling and mumbling about how her life was unfair as usual.

"Peorth have you told Lind we're coming now?" asked Urd.

"Yes I sent a message to her not long ago. Have fun you two"

"Oh we will." In a flash Urd's signell appeared on the floor and they disappeared without a trace.

* * *

In heaven

Mara was completely covered from head to toe in a large shawl so that she looked like an old granny as Urd accompanied her. They approached the board administrative goddess who sat at the counter in front of the entrance gates to heaven.

"Walk through the scanner" she exclaimed to the pair monotonously. Urd practically dragged Mara to step onto the large purple scanner on the floor. The lights flashed around them and all seemed aright at first as the scanner slowly beeped, and then a loud buzzer noise erupted from the speakers. The administrative goddess raised her eyebrow in curiosity and stood up at her desk to get a better look at the two. She hoped it was something interesting but it was only Urd and an old goddess, so much for excitement today the goddess thought. "Urd you probably set the scanner off but I'm going to have to call the Valkyrie team on duty for an inspection."

"Sure that's fine, protocol is protocol" Urd said and waved the notion off. They were brought away from the main crowd of goddesses as the Valkyrie unit arrived.

"Urd, I hope you realise how much I'm risking by being here." Mara muttered pulling the shawl over her head more. Through all the joking and taunting there was actually a serious implication for a demon entering Yggdrasil. If caught, said demon would be found and judged and most probably stripped of their powers in accordance to an old law passed eons ago after the first demon-god war. Urd turned to look at her demon partner and smiled a true smile that was reserved only for Mara.

"I know and I love you for it." The demon blushed a deep red, she still wasn't used to declarations of love, but hearing it put her fears at rest. This was but a small feat compared to what the demon was willing to do for Urd, she would get through this. "Here they come, Oba-san."

The sound of the heavy boots against the tiles got louder as three proud Valkyries approached. Most of the goddesses on duty thought it odd that Lind, the soon to be seraph had volunteered for gate duty, possibly the most boring duty in heaven! No one dared question her though. She wasn't exactly the easiest person to question after all. Lind stepped forward from the trio and issued orders to the other two Valkyries who quickly dispersed.

"Peorth has told me of this plan and though I originally objected, I am obliged to help you else I suffer under her hand" Lind exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Lind you don't have to act in front of us. I know you really want to help us since you're actually a giant mush-ball when it comes to things like this" Urd replied and slapped Lind on the arm. The Valkyrie tried to look away, but it was true, she really was a giant 'mush-ball' as Urd put it, hell Lind cried whilst watching Titanic.

"Fine, fine, this doesn't get out alright?"

"Deal!" Mara started to chuckle to herself which earned her the fame death-glare from Lind. Lind was still weary of demons and probably always would be, but she had learnt that Mara wasn't as ruthless as those she was used to. Somehow, they had come to an understanding and had developed the basis of a friendship over their love of Ramen.

"Anyway, you two can enter Yggdrasil now and Mara, take off that ridiculous disguise. You've been locked away in a CD for so long only the handful of goddesses in Keichi's house knows what you actually look like." In a flash Mara whipped off the shawl to reveal her red sleeveless top with baggy pants.

"Thank Kami for that I was starting to feel old!"

"Yes well just because I said people don't know what you look like doesn't mean you have to draw attention to yourself."

"Oh right sorry." Mara slapped Lind on the back multiple times which earned her another death glare. Lind quickly shoved the demon away upon hearing the whispers of surrounding goddesses about how Lind was being friendly with this odd goddess.

"Thanks Lind. I'll put in a good word to Peorth about you" Urd said and winked causing the Valkyrie to blush. Again Lind heard someone say she was cute, damn these women their ruining my reputation she thought.

"I insist you proceed now"

The two of them nodded and proceeded through the gate which promptly transported them into heaven.

The Valkyrie donned her stoic image once more and internally sighed, gate duty was always so boring, and she now had to endure it for the rest of the day.

* * *

Heaven was a lively, bustling metropolis. From its tall beautifully structured buildings to its stunning greenery and fountains that trailed along every pathway. Gods and goddesses flew in the skies and some walked to their destinations but most of all everything was peaceful. Mara's jaw dropped the moment they arrived; she had never seen so much beauty in her life. The flowers swayed gently in the wind, the pillars that stood proudly on the walkways and even the path she was walking on was encrusted with jewels.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Mara nodded "I remember being shocked liked that too when I first arrived." Urd tugged her loved forward and they started walking in silence to a large tower-like building in front of them.

"So this is it," Mara muttered.

"What?"

"This is the hall of god that we demons only mention in lore. This is the place that demons, my ancestors have wanted to infiltrate for years to destroy. Yet here I am, on its steps. Who would have thought it would be this easy?"

"What do you want to do now that you're here?" Mara took Urd's hand and looked at her seriously. Urd unconsciously gulped seeing the love and determination in her partner's eyes.

"Honestly" she paused "I want to go the gift shop!!!" Mara yelled out happily with stars in her eyes. Urd threw Mara's hands away and rolled her eyes, how tempted she was to summon a thunder spell but she couldn't draw attention so she suppressed her urge. Mara quickly ran over to the gift shop and browsed at all the items. She grabbed a handful of pens with the goddess building logo on and practically bounced to the till. "Ha the other demons won't believe me! They're going to love their presents."

"Baka" Urd mumbled with a light smile on her face.

* * *

Urd sometimes found it hard to believe that she had fallen in love with this woman. However, one day after they had re-established their friendship after yet another escapade of turning Urd into a demon, they went out drinking and a drunk kiss occurred. Despite being heavily intoxicated that first bit of contact between them set their souls alight and the memory was burned into their minds never to be forgotten. The kiss caused old feelings to resurface and Urd found herself falling again for the demon and that sharp tooth smile of hers. As Mara bounced around the shop she recalled how they had progressed.

They had a relationship when they were younger, if it could be called a relationship that is. They were best friends and continued to be even when Urd went to live in heaven. They always met on earth since neither were allowed in the other's domain, and they would just enjoy their time together. Proclamations of love were always said, but that's as far as it went, neither understood the complexity or deepness of what they felt, they accepted is as a typical friendship. Soon though they grew up, older, wiser, and they had more responsibilities. The problems of adulthood and love caught up with them. As they discovered new people an unexplainable jealousy grew in their hearts and soon all they could do was argue and bicker. It soon became accepted though that Urd and Troubadour were dating, a bitter fact that Mara had to swallow.

Mara realised that her love actually ran deeper than that of a typical friendship. She wanted to be with Urd in every sense of the word and it scarred her. Love for a demon is always a worrying thing. A demon's love is always rooted from obsession, possessiveness, and lust; she didn't want to feel that way towards Urd. Urd deserves so much more than that, more than a demon, more than her. So Mara took a backseat in Urd's life, making up excuses as to why they couldn't meet as often as usual. It worked, for a while. Until one day Urd unexpectedly teleported into Mara's home in Nifilheim. A thousand thoughts ran through the demon's head, what if other demons had seen Urd? What was the girl thinking teleporting into Nifilheim? All those questions were thrown out of the window when she saw the tears streaming down her friend's eyes. Troubadour had dumped Urd to pursue his dream of finding a scroll about a songbird. The fool Mara thought. How could he leave this beautiful goddess before her for a scroll? The complete utter fool.

As Mara cradled the crying Urd in her arms something overtook her. An unbridled feeling she had never encountered before. It wasn't obsession, possessiveness or lust, what she was feeling was true compassion, real love. It was overwhelming. She wanted nothing more at that moment than hold Urd and protect her forever, but the cruel reality was that Urd would never return those feelings.

For the next few days Urd stayed with Mara, the demons took a blind eye to it else they face the daimakaicho's wrath. Urd would go about her usual routine and act as if she was fine, but Mara knew. There was a lingering sadness that refused to go away and the goddess often found herself crying during the night. Then one night everything changed, after that night nothing was the same again.

Urd sat on Mara's a wept to herself again. Mara knelt in front of the goddess and tried to consol her but nothing worked.

"I'll take it all away" said Mara. Urd didn't understand at first but she knew the moment Mara caressed her cheek. Even for one night only Mara wants to show Urd that she is loved. Even if for one night only it'll be worth it if Urd can forget her pain. Slowly their faces inched closer towards each other and neither moved as they looked into each other's eyes. Then they kissed. Their lips met in the most delicious of kisses that was superior to anything they had ever felt before in their lives. All of Mara's pent up passion and love was poured into that kiss, she poured her very soul into it hoping, praying that Urd wouldn't reject her. As she pulled away Urd looked at her with longing and they kissed again. Soon Mara found herself pushing Urd onto the bed and their clothes were thrown across the floor. It was a night forever etched into their hearts, a night full of passion, desire, and love.

Mara awoke first. She quietly put her clothes on again and silently said goodbye to the goddess. Last night had been a dream in reality to her, but to Urd it was probably desperation. She accepted it though, even if for one night for the rest of her life she could say that she loved Urd truly and fully. She knew the moment that Urd awoke they would need to talk. And no matter how she pictured it Urd would tell her that last night was a mistake and that she never wanted to see the demon again. She'd rather die than hear those words from Urd, so she left with a firm objective in mind.

Without a word she teleported into heaven, being somewhat less subtle than Urd was with her arrival into Nifelheim. Goddesses and Gods alike stopped in their tracks and witnessed the full fury of a new first class demon trained by the Daimakaicho. The ground shook and a crater formed in the ground caused by the sheer power of her aura. She knowingly teleported to the Evergreen fields, the home of the tree spirits, and scouted out her target. He wouldn't have left yet, he hadn't received the full blessing of the council yet Mara told herself. Then she saw him, she saw Troubadour. To have made Urd so much whilst he flirted away with other tree spirits; why he was the real demon. With amazing speed, she flew across the field in the blink of an eye and tackled him to the ground, using his body to skid against the floor to slow down. He didn't even realise what was going on, one moment he was talking and the next he was being pinned to the ground with an angry demon on top of him. She grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently

"I'm going to make you feel exactly how she's feeling." Before he could even utter a sentence, Mara pulled him up and threw him with amazing strength across the field and into a giant tree. The tree shook violently and red leaves scattered down onto the ground. She teleported to him tackled him to the tree as he tried to stand. Gathering energy in her palm she powerfully uppercut him and then kneed him in the stomach. She managed to punch him several more times causing blood to spatter on the both of them before she found herself being slammed away by a thunder spell. The Valkyrie squad had arrived. Mara watched as Troubadour collapsed onto the ground, weakling she mused. They approached her with caution, their axes held out in front of them, but she would go quietly, she had done what she wanted to do. In a universal sign of submission she kneeled with her arms behind her head and the Valkyries took her away. As she faced her trial she was graced with the sight of Urd one last time. They didn't talk, they weren't allowed to, but seeing the look on Urd's face Mara knew she would never be forgiven. It was a look of pure sorrow, Urd hated her for what she had done. She closed her eyes as the council prepared the cage that she would be stuck in for the next five hundred years.

* * *

"Oi Urd" Mara exclaimed and prodded her. She carried an insane amount of bags. She quickly muttered a spell and they were teleported to her home.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you were somewhere else."

"I did, did I?"

"Yeah. What were you thinking about?" You, always you, Urd thought.

* * *

After Mara's sentence was over and she was released Urd was overjoyed. She has always loved the demon, but had only thought about the prospect of an actual physical relationship recently. Secretly that's why she cried at night. All those that claimed to have loved her, left her. She couldn't bare to see it happen with Mara, so she kept quiet about her growing attraction. Then that night as they lay together, Urd knew that this was happiness. It wasn't experimentation or desperation, it was being with the one person that gives your life meaning, it was love.

Then so many things happened, Mara went ballistic on Troubadour, she got a five hundred year sentence, she was released, and she tried numerous attempts to turn Urd into a demon. It's not exactly the type of thing you want to start a relationship on. So they both kept quiet about their feelings until that one drunken kiss. They avoided each other of course, neither wanting to start the conversation of their complicated relationship. But Urd gathered her courage, having had enough of this silent charade. She once again teleported to Mara's house and walked into the bathroom hearing that the shower was on. She whipped back the curtain to Mara's dismay and said bluntly

"I love you and I need you." Hearing the deep confession that Mara has wanted to hear for years she pulled Urd towards her and gave her a breathtaking kiss. They were both getting soaked by the shower but they couldn't care. Of course after the mind-blowing love making that followed they did indeed talk about everything. There was crying, a bit of yelling, but most of all love and they came out stronger and better than ever.

* * *

"Oi. You're doing it again. What's going on in that evil head of yours?"

"Evil? Me? Why I think you're forgetting you're the demon here."

"So you say."

"I was just thinking about us" Urd said and started to walk ahead.

"Us?" Mara exclaimed and ran ahead to catch up with Urd. "What about us?"

"Oh nothing" she exclaimed in a teasing tone.

They entered the grand building and walked past the security Valkyries who looked suspiciously at Mara only because she was cowering behind Urd. They walked up to the front desk where a happy administrative goddess sat.

"Urd. What are you doing here? I thought you were on holiday on earth?" asked the goddess cheerfully.

"I'm just showing a friend on mine around and I'd thought I'd give her a tour of where I work."

"Oh that's nice. It's not every day any goddess gets to see the inside of headquarters."

"This is headquarters!" exclaimed Mara causing Urd to elbow her before she could blurt anything else out.

"Sorry Chrono she has a curse on her at the moment which causes her to point out obvious things" Urd quickly said waving her hand as if it was nothing. Mara promptly lowered her head and kept quiet.

"Ok then. Well lets set her up with a visitor's licence then. Up to what level will you be showing her?" Chrono asked as she started typing furiously at her computer.

"Um…Top level?"

"Ok then top level, Kami's office coming right up" She paused realising something didn't sound right… "KAMI'S LEVEL!!!! YOU WANT A VISITOR GOING TO KAMI'S LEVEL???" Urd jumped onto the desk and put her hands over the goddess' mouth shutting her up effectively. Once she stopped waving her arms around and looked calm enough Urd let go. Urd motioned for her to be quite and the goddess cautiously nodded. "But Urd, no goddess without an invite can go up to Kami's office. I can't allow it."

"Chrono I'm his daughter-"

"I know you're allowed" She motioned towards Mara who was playing with a chibi figure of Urd she had gotten at the gift shop. "But your friend isn't without an invite. And she's doubly not allowed with that shouting curse of hers. I can't have her shouting at Kami!"

"Look we don't have an invite because Kami doesn't know about her. I've brought her here to meet him because she's my…" Urd paused wondering how to phrase it without drawing too much attention to herself or Mara. If it got out that Urd were dating, the goddess press would attack her with as much fury as they did Lind and Peorth. The press even might spread stories about her like they did to Belldandy and Keiichi. "She's my 'special' friend" she exclaimed purposely emphasizing special praying her friend would get it.

"Special" she raised her eyebrow at Urd.

"Yes special" They both looked at Mara who had grown bored and was now playing with her Chibi Urd with a child who had a Chibi Belldandy. "Very special."

"I can see. Well ok then. I'll allow it this once. But Urd I swear you owe me." She started typing and handed a card to Urd who quickly took it and grabbed Mara.

"Thanks I'll bring you something from earth!" She shouted as they quickly ran through the doors. At the end of the hall they reached a teleported platform, Urd put the card into a slot on the platform and they stood on it.

"Hey Urd?"

"Yes?"

"Is it too late to back out?"

"Way too late" Urd said and smiled.

* * *

They quickly vanished from the platform in a flash removing any trace that they had ever been there.

With another bright flash they arrived in a large white room that had gorgeously designed mosaic windows with large red curtains draping over them. There was nothing in the room except for the transporter platform and a large metallic silver door that loomed over the two of them as they approached it. Mara froze in place, finally the realisation of where she was and who she would be talking to had dawned on her.

"Urd I can't do this! He's going to crucify me! I'm dating his daughter, I'm a demon, and I'm disguised as a goddess! This can't end well." Urd rolled her eyes and pushed Mara forward and into the doors.

"Mara I'll crucify you myself if you don't knock on this door. And who would you rather be crucified by me or my father?"

"Your father, at least he would allow me to plead for mercy" Mara said sadly. Taking a deep breath she gathered all her courage and knocked on the door three times; the sound echoed throughout the room.

"Enter" a loud voice boomed out to them. Cautiously Mara pushed the door open and a great white light covered them, practically blinding them. Then suddenly the light disappeared. "Sorry about that. The light at midday is the worst" the voice said.

"Otou-sama" Urd said happily as she went into the room dragging Mara by the hand. Mara managed to open her eyes now that the light had gone and looked at the room. Bookcases adorned the walls filled with the knowledge of the years, there were too many to count. There was a large desk in the centre of the room with neatly stacked papers on them. Behind the desk was a large window which now had it's curtains closed. The office was very…simple for a Kami Mara mused. Then she looked upon the voices owner, Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld's father.

He wore draping robes of the finest smooth silk that was white and silver with blue runic patterns over them. On top of that was a large powerfully shining silver cape that covered the majority of his body. He had light blond, almost silver hair and it was long, some was cascaded over his shoulders whilst the rest of it was tied up. Mara gulped upon seeing his face and smile. He was handsome, gorgeous, an Adonis among gods. His face was perfectly chiselled with not even a trace of facial hair, and his eyes, Mara had seen those eyes before. She often stared into them in her love.

Urd embraced her father in a hug as he stood.

"Daughter to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Surely you know?"

"Well I do" he said and chuckled "Being Kami does have its perks." He walked towards Mara who was shaking in her boots. She stopped shaking when she felt her lover's affectionate hand grab hold of hers. They smiled at each other quickly. "And who are you?"

"I'm Mara, your holiness, my lord of lords, my liege! Kami-sama!" Urd facefaulted.

"Yes Kami-sama will do for now." He flicked his wrist lightly and drew out a runic symbol using his fingers and Mara's face felt warm. Her symbols glowed and she saw from her reflection in the window that her symbols had changed back to a demon again. Oh god he knows! Mara mentally screamed in her head. "Now try your introduction again," he said warmly.

"I'm Mara, first class demon, unrestricted and unlimited." She let go of Urd's hand and bowed respectfully.

"Much better and why are you here today?" Mara looked at Urd who seemed just as anxious as herself.

"I am here to receive your blessing to formally date your daughter and to one day bond with her." He walked back to his chair and sat down and gazed at the two. He knew of Mara, he knew of who she was and what she had done in her past; he knows everything about her. She's a good demon, albeit a bit slow at times, but she has integrity and bout loads of confidence, almost equal to that of Urd. He doesn't condone her for her deeds or the fact she is a demon, after all it is her species and job. He even loved a demon himself. What's he's judging her on is the amount of love she has for Urd.

Loving a goddess isn't easy for a demon. The concept of love is different for both races. Demons think of love as lust, passion, possessiveness, and obsessions. Goddesses think of love as adoration, patience, care, and kindness. The differences of opinions are often why a pairing of the two races almost never works. As he looks upon them as they wait anxiously, he can see the glint of true love, a goddesses love in Mara's eyes. She alone has realised what it is to love a goddess, a feat only a few demons have managed to achieve. He grinned broadly.

"You may have my blessing." The two in question hugged and Mara spun Urd around, so happy they were in his approval. "But first a little test." He pressed a button on his desk and immediately through the doors came five proud Valkyries. Urd's mouth dropped, standing before them was Heaven's top five Valkyries excluding the Seraph Valkyrie. She glanced at the row that included Lind, who was the team leader. She stood forward and saluted.

"Kami-sama!" she shouted and they all immediately bowed.

In a great flash of light they all had been transported to a large fighting arena that had millions of gods and goddesses in the crowd. There was large score board on the side that displayed Mara Vs Elite five. Kami took a seat at the edge of the arena and made himself comfortable.

"Otou-sama you're not thinking of-"

"A little test?" he interrupted Urd. "Mara are you up for a little challenge?" She looked at him with her mouth wide open in shock.

"What kind of challenge?" she asked in a slightly higher pitch than usual.

"Call it a test of endurance. I've given you my blessing, but I haven't given you Urd's hand yet. What do you say?" With a grin to Urd, Mara tightened her gloves and started stretching her arms.

"Well its good practice for when we go to visit Hild!" She yelled as she ran towards the Valkyries who assumed their battle positions. A grand fight ensued that had the crowds yelling for more every time a good punch or spell was done. Urd smirked with an odd sense of pride, even when Mara was running away from the Valkyries. She made a mental note to wear her nurse Urd costume later for her lover. Then a thought struck her.

"Otou-sama"

"hmm?"

"Don't tell me you are going to make Keiichi fight them as well." He looked at her and looked as if he was thinking.

"I'll make sure the Valkyries have their hands tied."

* * *

Somewhere on earth Keiichi felt an icy chill up his spine. Immediately he shot up and headed out the door.

"Belldandy I'm going to the gym!"

* * *

TADAAAAAAAAA!!!

What do you think? Please review. As one of the few yuri writers for Ah! my goddess on this site I might fizzle out and die without reviews, meaning there would be less yuri in the world.

I hope you all were ok with their background story. I had a real tough time with it considering I thought that this story and the background story should be two seperate fics. But i just couldn't finish one fic without the other so I merged them into a memory sequence.

I hope you also enjoyed my little snippets of Peorth and Lind (for those that read my other yuri fictions, you should know i love those two.)

Also check out my homepage where I've recently started a blog, I'm sure it will make you laugh.

PEace out. RTR (remember to review^^)


End file.
